clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie Catchphrases
Here is a list of the sort of things Pookies say: (Is sad when sees other pookies being picked) or "Sees Others Being Picked!" "Wittle Heart Falls to Floor!" *"Hwi" (Means Hi) *"Pwease Adopt mwe/meh" (Please Adopt me) *"Mumu"? or "Duh Duh?" (Mommy/Mum?) or (Daddy/Dad?) *"Nweeds Mumu more than Mr. Fishy Needs water!" (Needs mom more than a fish needs water!) *"Gets thrown in by speeding car!" *"Pets uppie" (Pets puppy) *"Smiles So Bright Mr Sun Gets Jealous/Jelly And Hides!" (Smiles so bright the sun gets jealous and hides) *"Smiles Like Tommorow is here!" *"Smiles So Bright Mr Sun Hides" (Smiles so bright the sun hides) *"Smiles So Cute Angels Stop And Say Awww" *"Lands on Mr. But But/Bum Bum!" (Lands on bottom) *"Owwie/Owie!" (Ow!) *"Wello/Wewo!" (Hello!) *"Wants Rich and Pwetty Mumu!" (Wants rich and pretty mom!) *"Has Bright Green/Blue/Hazel/Brown Eyes!" *"Wista" (Sister) *"Broder" (Brother) *"Is Scared of the Biggy World" (Is scared of the big world) *" Will woo adopt mwe/meh?" (Will you adopt me?) *"I/I'm Hungy/Wungry!" (I'm Hungry! ) *"Sinks in Dippy Size Zero!" (Sinks in Tiny Diaper!!) *"Tries to Giggle but Spits!" *''"WAAAAA" ( Crying ) ''or "eh waaaa!" *'''"'Woo meanie!" (You are a mean person!)'' *"otay" (okay/OK) *"Pwick/pik/pick mwe/meh" (Pick me) *"Moe" (No) *"mot" (not) *"Wes" (Yes) *"Weah!" (Yeah!) *"Wep!" (Yep!) *"Wishes Upon Wittle Shining Star For A Mumu" (Wishes Upon Little Shining Star For A Mom) *"Makes Melody With Wattle!" (Makes Melody With Rattle!) *"Big (Insert Eye Color Here) Eyes Sparkle Like Pools of Glitter/Precious!" *"Doesn't Understand Biggy Tiggy Language!" (Dosen't Understand Big Kid Language!) *"Speaks in Adorable Bai Bai Language" (Speaks in Adorable Baby Language) *"Needs Mumu/Mummie" (Needs Mother) *"Doves/woves *insert name*!" (Loves *insert name*!) *"Wugs/Wugz!" (Hugs!) *"Swimmy" (Swim/Swimming) *"Mo Pwoblem/Problem!" (No Problem!) *"Mwe/Meh Doves Goo/Woo!" (I Love You!) *"Is Diva Gumdrop!" *"Is Wittle Diva!" (Is Little Diva!) *"Wittle Eyes Sparkle!" (Little Eyes Sparkle!) *"Tank/Bank Woo!" (Thank you!) *"Holds Teddy In Wittle Arms!" (Holds Teddy In Little Arms!) *"Mumu won't give mwe/meh milky!" (Mom won't give me milk!) *"Woo Meanie Beanie!" (You are a mean person!) *"Messes Check/Cheek" (kisses cheek) *"Wants meanie mumu!" (Wants mean mom!) *"Waves!" *"Banks/Tanks!" (Thanks!) *"Giggles bai bai/strawberry/blueberry bubbles!" (Giggles baby/strawberry/blueberry bubbles!) *"Tinks that/dat wittle toesies/toes are jelly/jellybelly beans!" (Thinks that little toes are jelly beans!) *"Chews Wittle Flipper/Fwipper Cutely!" (Chews Little Flipper Cutely!) *"Waves Wubby Bai Bai/Peppermint Twist/Butter/Vanilla/Vanilla Bean/etc Palm!" (Waves Chubby Baby/Peppermint Twist/Butter/Vanilla/Vanilla Bean/etc Palm!) *"Sings Elmo's World Song!" *"Wugs Wittle Uppie!" (Hugs little puppy) *"Waves at Pwetty/Pweety Mumu!" (Waves at pretty mothe!r) *"Giggles at (insert name here, ex. Biggy Birdy, Mummie, Wista, etc.)!" *"Is The Most Cutest/Adorable Pookie On/In The World!" *"Is smaller than salt but sweeter than sugar!" *"Adorable bai bai noises escape mango/other color beak!" (Adorable baby noises escape mango/other color beak!) *"Is weally tiny!" (Is really tiny!) *"Waz a taz gooey!" (baby noise) *"Eh bah bah!" (baby noise) *"Eh gooey!" (baby noise) *"Yummy/Wummy!" (Yum!) *"Chews on wittle hospital bracelet that says (insert phrase here)!" *"Is weally nwice pookie!" (Is really nice pookie!) *"Wowie/wow!" (Wow!) *Pats floor demanding attention! *Cwals showing Elmo/pink/princess/teddy dippy! (Crawls showing Elmo/pink/princess/teddy diaper! *Is in box that says burn mwe! (Is in box that says burn me!) *Is fresh from Club Penguin/CP hospital! *Tumbles in so fast wittle hweart can't keep up! (Tumbles in so fast little heart can't keep up!) *Stwanger danger! (Stranger danger) Category:Pookies